


Vampire Gem

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting., Ah!, Boom!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie comes to deliver Steven's mail, as always.  But the hybrid and his Beach Summer Fun Buddy suddenly find themselves in bit of a mess after the dramatic thespian receives a kiss from his assistant...  Jamie x Lapis Lazuli. Jamzuli.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed, but kinda cute. Found it in my documents a few weeks ago and decided to share.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Steven Universe! It belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

"Steeeven! Laaapis!"

The screen door to the beach house flew open with a bang. The ever cheerful Steven Universe ran out to the deck, followed by an eager Lapis Lazuli, whose wings fluttered fast and recklessly. The boy's vision fell upon the sandy trail below, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw one of his dearest friends. His eyes became a pair of stars as the ocean gem let out a cry of glee.

"Jamie!"

The mailman held out his arms and readied himself for a tackle hug that was gladly provided by Steven. Lapis slowed her flight and began to hover around them, taking in the sweet moment between her little family. These were the ones she cherished the most since making the decision of living on earth. Not wanting to contain her excitement any longer, she hovered forward and planted a faint smooch on her boss' big nose before dropping to the sand with a quick curtsy.

"Good morning, Mr. Postman...," she said.

The grin swept clear off Jamie's face. The grip he held Steven in began to loosen, and soon the little hybrid slid out of the crook of Jamie's arm.

"Jamie?" asked Steven. Worry crossed the boy's eyes. "Jamie, are you all righ..."

Down went the thespian with a dramatic thump! His helmet fell when he hit the ground, and rolled into the sand behind him as the satchel stayed put. Quickly Steven went down on his knees just as Jamie began to stir. The man lifted a hand, and the back of his palm met his forehead.

"Oh, Steven!" he whispered. "I'm afraid I... haven't much time left! Oh, woe is me!"

"Oh my gosh," cried Steven, "Hold on, Jamie! Oh, is there anyone that could step forward and break this spell?"

Lapis looked left and right. No one was nearby, nor to be seen. Her guess was as good as anyone's from here on out, and so she raised her hand. Steven grinned and bounced to his feet, happy to know they finally had a volunteer to get the job done.

"Maybe a true love's kiss is what he needs!"

He winked and nudged his Beach Summer Fun Buddy's thigh, gaining her attention almost immediately.

Lapis raised an eyebrow and studied Jamie's 'corpse'. "A true love's kiss, huh?" she said, sounding intrigued, though she had the tone of which she wasn't buying any of it. If it made her boys happy... She sat down beside Jamie, clutched her fists to her sides and leaned in. "All right then. Here I go!"

Instead of aiming for Jamie's lips, Lapis lowered her face and placed her mouth over his neck and blew hard.

"PFFFFHHHHTTT...!"

Another and another.

Jamie shut his eyes tighter and chuckled nonstop.

"L-Laaahahaapis," he stammered between laughs, "Ssstop!"

"Vampire gem!" exclaimed Steven. "Whoa, what a turn of events!"

Pleased with the outcome, Lapis helped Jamie off the ground with a large smile and a gleaming look in her eye. Curiously, the mailman asked a question.

"So what happens next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lapis. "We live happily ever after."


End file.
